


A Shower of Gold

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden shower, Smut, Urination, Urine Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple wants to try a new unorthodox sex kink, golden shower, and Belle isn't too sure about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shower of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE GROSSED OUT BY THE IDEA OF ONE PERSON PISSING ON ANOTHER, NO NOT READ THIS SHIT! I do not want to hear that you found this disgusting. Seriously, why are you reading shit you know you will not like. YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN FUCKING RISK. 
> 
> Other than the obvious, I hope those who are interested in reading enjoy this fic. You are the one’s I would love to hear what you think. *Happy Reading*

Belle Gold, sits at the computer desk in the office of the Victorian style manor, she shares with her husband, Rumplestiltskin. She browse the internet, looking for something to add a touch of fire to their sex life. It's not that she thinks sex with Rumple is bad or boring. He's almost always willing and ready to go, being over 300 hundred years old has never slowed him down. But Belle wants to find something different, exciting and pleasurable for them to try. And ever since discovering the internet, she knows it's the best place to find that new sexual activity.

In her quest of finding something new, Belle's attention is caught by a curious phrase on the search results, golden shower. She thinks it sounds pretty and wants to know what it is, so she clicks on the link to begin her research.

The page opens and Belle is a bit surprised at what she finds. She didn't know what to expect from such an innocent sounding phrase, but she didn't expect this. She is, however, intrigued by this sexual kink and continues her read.

"Belle?" Rumple suddenly appears behind her, entering the room in a cloud of purple smoke.

She flinches in shock, frantically trying to cover the computer screen. She doesn't want her husband seeing what she's reading. She wanted to tell him about her new discoveries, in a different setting. Not like this, not when she's unsure of what she wants to do. "Rumple!" She swiftly turns off the screen. "Haven't I told you about doing that?"

"No."

"Yes I have." She turns in the chair, gawking up at him with piercing eyes, secretly hopping he didn't see a thing.

"Alright, sweetheart, yes," he confesses.

"Well can you please stop doing it?"

Rumple observes her for a moment, he thinks she looks suspicious. Even though the screen is off, she's still trying to hide it. He watches the way she fidgets in the chair and how she cuts her eyes away from him. It's almost like she can't wait for him to leave. "What were you doing before I showed up?" he question, lowering his brow.

"Why are you turning this around on me? I'm not the one sneaking up on people," she defends herself.

"I'm not the one hiding things." He snaps his fingers and the computer turns on.

"Hey!" She circles around in the chair and hits the button to turn off the screen, but it remains on.

"I knew you were hiding something. What are you reading, dearie?"

"Nothing." She clicks the button again, but Rumple is keeping it on with magic.

With a flourish of his hand, Rumple sends the chair, with his wife still sitting in it, rolling across the room and now he has a clear view of the screen.

"Rumple!" She tries to stand from the chair, but her ass is stuck in the seat.

"You stay right where you are, dearie." He leans close to the screen and reads the site.

Belle struggles and fights to move from the chair, but her husband keeps her down with his powerful magic.

"You've been naughty, sweetheart." He cuts his eyes at her.

"You weren't supposed to see that." She crosses her arms, coming to except that she's a prisoner to the chair.

"Well I did." He steps to her, laying his heads on the arms of the chair, leaning in close to her. "Why were you reading that, my love?"

She can feel his warm breath on her face. "I wasn't reading it," she lies.

"Oh, but you were, dearie. You wouldn't have fought this hard if you weren't."

She sits back in the chair and sighs. "I just didn't want you to see it."

"Why?"

"Because I clicked on the wrong thing and got little curious about what that was. You pop in when I was just about to close it." She looks him dead in the eye, hoping that she can pass with this lie.

"Alright, sweetheart." He let's her free from the clutches of his magic. "I believe you."

"Good." She stand from the chair and turns off the computer. "Now, what was the reason for you popping up on me?"

"Nothing," he replies, with a shrug of his shoulder and disappears a mist of purple smoke.

## ***

Later that night, Belle and Rumple quietly lay in bed together, staring up at the ceiling. Belle ponders on the situation they had earlier in the day and hopes that he doesn't bring it up. She just wants to put the whole mess behind them.

"Belle?" Rumple turns to her, crumpling up the pillow to rest his head more comfortably.

"Yes, sweetie." She continues looking up at the ceiling.

"I know you lied to me earlier, but that's okay."

Her eyes widen and she turns her head to face him. She can't believe he's bringing it up.

"And I shouldn't just pop in on you like that." He caresses his hand across her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Rumple. I wasn't really upset, just a little shocked."

"Well, I didn't mean to startle you." He kisses her softly on the lips. "I know why you were reading that site, about the golden showers."

"Rumple I..."

"Shhh, sweetheart." He presses his index finger over her lips. "I like the idea." He slightly smirks." The feeling of being owned by the one you love, marked as ones territory. It's all very animalistic."

"What?" she softly speaks. She didn't get that far into reading the article.  

"I've been thinking about it all day."

"You have?"

"Yes, my love, and I think it would be exciting for us," he passionately states. "I want you to do it, I want you to claim me as yours."

Belle is caught off guard once again. She didn't expect to be talking about this in the light, to actually plan on doing it. "Rumple, I'm not even sure if I liked the idea." She gently declines the offer. Belle can't see herself doing something like that, doing  _that_  to him. She loves him too much. "Really, I was just looking, sweetie."

"Oh, alright." He kisses her tenderly on the lips again and rest his head on her chest, cuddling into her. "Goodnight, my love."

She gently combs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Goodnight."

## ***

Days pass since they've had the discussion about golden showers and Rumple can't get the idea out of his mind. Ever since he's learned about it, he hasn't truly felt like he belonged to Belle and the feeling of not being hers is eating him up inside. He thinks about it constantly and reads about it, but he feels as if he can never bring it up again. He knows how his wife feels and he respect her wishes, but he can't escape this hollowness slowly growing inside him. He needs to belong to her, he needs to be claimed.   

Rumple has grown obsessed over the idea of urine play and finds himself thinking about stopping his wife every moment she goes into the bathroom.

He is becoming a slave to his fantasy.

He imagines pulling Belle away from the door, just as she's entering the bathroom, and he kisses her passionately, roughly pulling down her skirt. He kneels before her, begging her to it and she always does, with no hesitation. His cock grows heavy every time he thinks about it and every time he can almost feel her warm liquid splash upon his face.

Rumple sits on the couch of their living room, holding his wife in his arms, as she read one of her favorite books. He holds her tightly, enjoying this quiet moment with her, but in the back of his mind, his fantasy taunts him and the hollowness grows.

Belle closes her book and turns to Rumple, kissing him on the cheek, before standing from the couch.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” he hastily asks.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetie, just to the bathroom and I’ll be right back.” She turns away from him.

“Wait.” He isn’t quite sure what possessed him to stop her.

His need is growing greater.

“Yes, sweetie?” She faces him.

“Please, sit back down, Belle.”

“I’m not going to be long.”

“Please,” he begs. “I need to talk to you.”

She gazes at him for an instant and she can tell by the expression on his face, that whatever is on his mind, he needs to get it off his chest. “Alright.” She takes her seat next to him.

After days of obsessing, he’s finally built up the courage to talk to her about it. “Belle, I haven’t felt like myself these past days.”

“What do you mean? I haven’t noticed anything different.”

“That’s because I’ve been hiding it, sweetheart.”

“Hiding what?” she asks with great concern.

“I haven’t felt whole, I haven’t felt like I’m yours.”

“What’s wrong? What’s making you feel like this?”

“Ever since reading that article, I’ve felt like you haven't properly laid your claim on me and I can't stop thinking about a golden shower. Something about it has me drawn in. I guess it’s the raw, animalistic, nature of it all, and being marked by you.”

“Rumple.” She places her hand on his cheek. She had no idea that he’s been carrying these deep emotions.

“I know you don’t want to do it, sweetheart, but I felt that I needed to tell you. So I can feel just a little relief.”

“Rumple, sweetie... You are mine, you do belong to me and you’re my husband. I don't need to pee on you just to prove that. It’s a bit degrading and I don’t think I can do it.”

“I know that and I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want too. I just needed to tell you.”

Belle doesn't know what to do or even what to say. Her husband is asking her to humiliate him, so that he feels like he belongs to her. How can she go on, knowing that he doesn't feel like he is truly hers. She can't make him continue to feel this way, she could never live with herself if she did. "Alright, Rumple." She takes his hand, beaming loving into his deep brown eyes.

"What do you mean by alright?"

"I want to do it, for you."

"Really? You know you don't have to, sweetheart."

"I know that, but I want too." She rest her right hand upon his cheek. "I want you to feel whole again. I want you to belong to me."

"You amaze me, Belle." He hugs her devotedly, relieved to have everything out in front of them and excited to finally feel like hers again.

"But not today," she quickly adds, gently pulling out of his hug. "I don't want it to be something that we plan. I want it to just happen, naturally."

"Okay, I understand." He kisses her firmly, relishing the taste of her breath. "Thank you, Belle."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She peppers his lips with sweet kisses. "I'm starting to get uncomfortable and I really need to go to the bathroom now."

"Yes, dearie." He smiles at her.

"I'll be back." She give him one last kiss, before scurrying to the toilet.

## ***

A week passes since Rumple confessed to Belle about wanting to try an unusual sexual kink and she has felt a bit uneasy about it. She really wants to do it for him, to make him happy, but she needs to get over the idea of the golden shower being degrading. After all, why explore a new kink if you're not going to have fun doing it. Belle does some research about urine play and hopes to find something to help relieve her uneasiness, and she does.

In her search to better understand the kink, she find a site for people who actively practice urine play. She learns about the safety, how urine is sterile, and some of the dangers that can be involved with such an activity. But Belle knows that she and Rumple are both healthy and they don't have to worry much about getting sick. She also discovers the many different reasons why people engage in the act and this fascinates her.

She reads about the feeling one gets by breaking a taboo such as this, being intoxicated by it raises their sexual pleasure to another level. She learns from chatting to people in the community that this sexual fetish is practiced in many forms, urinating in front of someone, drinking, wetting oneself or bathing in it, are all ways of reaching sexual gratification. She also learns that the humiliation and the feeling of submission, is exactly what the person getting the shower wants. She starts to understand that it's not so degrading and that it can be empowering for her as well.

At first, Belle didn't think planning it would be such a good idea, at that time, she didn't even want to think about it at all. But after studying, she knows that having a plan will insure that it's safe and enjoyable. She talks to Rumple about what he wants to do and she makes her plans around what he tells her.

The day before she wants to try her first golden shower, Belle chats with someone from the community one more time.

"Hi." Belle waves into the webcam to her new friend, Nikki. She's a very active member in the online community.

"It's nice to hear from you again." Nikki greets her, stroking her blond curly hair out of her face.

"I'm really glad that I met you. You helped me a lot to understand urine play."

"Awww, thank you. You’re so sweet.” She smiles into her computer screen. “Have you both decided when you're going to try it?"

"Yes. I planned it for tomorrow. We both know it's happening, but he doesn't know it's tomorrow." Belle giggles, covering her smile. She's still a bit shy about it.

"Keeping it a surprise, well that's good."

"I'm excited. I didn't expect to feel like this. At first I was completely against it, but now I think it might bring us closer together."

"For a married couple like you, I think it will," Nikki assures her.

"What really got you into it?"

"For me, it was the dominance of it, being able to put someone to shame. It's was very gratifying. You shouldn't feel bad for feeling like you're humiliating your husband. I know you still worry about that."

"Yes, I do."

"It's what he wants and you should feel proud when you do it, because he wants that too."

"Thank you, Nikki. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." She nods her head with a grin.

"What was your first time like?"

"Umm, my first time..." Nikki thinks for a moment. "Well, it was kind of a disaster, but still fun. I told her not to get it in my hair and she got it in here anyway." Nikki chuckles.

Belle smiles, giggling to herself.

"It made me feel incredible afterwards. The feeling of release on someone, just that feeling can give you all the sexual pleasure on its own."

"I hope I feel the same."

"You will." Nikki winks her green eyes at her. "It's all about trust, really. And I'm sure you're husband trusts you."

"Yes he does." Belle smiles, looking down, thinking about Rumple. Just the thought of him, still makes her heart flutter. "He trusted me with his life."

"Then you shouldn't have any problems... Oh!" A thought suddenly comes to Nikki. "Here's something that may be useful."

"What's that?" Belle inquires.

"If you engage in the act before sex, it really does heighten the feeling of the orgasm, well, it does for me anyways."

"It's still good to know."

"If you do it after sex, it can heighten that afterglow feeling you get when you have a really good orgasm. It kinda identifies it."

"So there's not really a wrong time to do it?"

"Nope," she answers. "Hey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get ready for work."

"That's okay, Nikki. It was great talking to you again."

"You too. Have fun tomorrow."

"We will.” Belle waves into the webcam once again. “Bye.”

"See ya around."

Belle's computer screen turns black.

## ***

The next day while Rumple is working at the antique shop (helping the  _Storybrooke avengers_  with whatever problem threatens the town this week) Belle prepares for their sexual watersport. She isn't sure if Rumple would want to do it in the bedroom or the bathroom, so she sets up both rooms and he will have a choice. Even though this is a game of dominance and submission, she still wants it to be romantic, so she places candles in both rooms, ready to be lit when he decides where. She doesn't do much to the bathroom, aside from the candles, but the bedroom is another matter.

Belle removes the blanket and pillows from the bed, then exchange them with the waterproof bedding she bought the other day. She knows that Rumple can just poof everything clean afterwards, but she wants things set up just as she read online. She isn't sure how long the scent will linger in the room, (she knows there's going to be a scent) so a few of the candles will fill the room with a fresh red rose aroma.

After preparing the rooms, she steps back and looks at her works. She's proud and excited for what's to come tonight. Belle loves her husband so much, that's she's willing to do something unorthodox for his happiness and now hers.  

Belle sits in the living room, reading the book she started a week ago and waiting for Rumple to return home. She hears the front door open and close instantly, her husband is home for his surprise.

Belle closes her book and sits it on the coffee table, then greets Rumple at the door.

Rumple smiles at the site of his wife. He missed her gorgeous face. "How was your day? I've..."

Belle kisses him firmly on the lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. She unbuttons the jacket of his suit and slips it off his shoulders. "I've missed you too, sweetie." She murmurs upon his lips, as his jacket hits the floor. She takes his hand and leads him to the couch. "Sit," she's says in a demanding tone.

He instantly catches on to her little game. "Yes, dearie," he replies, immediately sitting on the couch.

She stands in front of him, resting her right leg upon the couch and takes his hand.

He isn't quite sure what's going on, but his heart beats rapidly with anticipation.

She places his hand on her thigh, slowly guiding it up her skirt, revealing to him that she isn't wearing panties.

He can feel all the blood in his body rushing directly to his cock.

"You like what you see?"

He stares at her pussy, hungry to get his face into her dark curls. "Yes," he breaths.

"You have to answer every question with dearie," she orders. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, dearie," he quickly answers and moves his hand further up her thigh.

"Did I say you could move your hand?"

"No, dearie."

"Then don't do anything unless I tell you."

He nods to agree.

"I need to know that you understand."

"Yes, dearie, I understand."

"Good." She removes his hand from her leg and fans her skirt up so he gets a smell of her cunt. Belle straddles her legs around him to sits on his lap.

Just the scent of her sends tingles down Rumple’s spine.

She kisses him zealously, racking her hands through his hair and grinding herself over his pants.

"Uhh..." he grunts, as he feels her wetness seeping through his pants.

"You like that?"

"Yes, dearie."

"Are you ready to get wetter?" She rolls her hips faster.

Rumple's eyes grow wide. He now knows where this is all leading. "Yes, dearie." He smirks.

"Take my skirt off."

He plants his hands on the hem of her skirt, looking for the zippers, then she stops him.

"No. Use your magic."

With one snap of his fingers, her skirt disappears. She dips her fingers into her dripping folds and spreads her essences on his lips. "Lick them," she commands.

He closes his eyes and slowly licks his lips. Her taste is his favorite flavor in the world and tonight he'll get to taste something different from her. "Mmmm." The bulge in his pants grows tighter and he needs to takes them off to feel free. "Can I take off my pants, dearie?"

"Not yet." She rips open his shirt and the buttons pop off, landing on the couch and floor. She rubs down his smooth chest and kisses his neck, scaling down to his chest, taking his nipple between her teeth.

His back arches and his head falls back in pleasure. Her touch is incredible.

She blows kisses back up to his neck and nibbles on his earlobe. "Where do you wanna go, Rumple? she whispers in his ear.

"The bathroom, dearie." His hand firmly squeezes upon her bare ass. "I've always thought about doing it there."

"Then that's where we'll go." Her deep blue eyes gazes directly into his. "Take us there."

He wraps his arms around the small of her back, drawing her into him, and they disappear in the flurry of golden true loves magic.

## ***

They appear in the bathroom and it's completely dark.

"Light the candles," Belle orders.

Rumple lights a ball of flames in his hand and blows on it, sending the spark to light all the candles in the room.

She rubs on the front of his pants, he's so stiff, his cock is ready to spring out through the zipper. She unbuckles his belt and whips it out of the loops, tossing it to the floor. She feasts her eyes on him, as her dripping wet pussy pulses with anticipation. He's so beautiful, standing there attentively, eagerly awaiting her to tell him what to do. She expect to be turned on, but not like this. She feels so powerful, having all the control over him. "Take your clothes off and get in the tub."

"Yes, dearie." He instantly complies, following her every command. He removes his ripped shirt, as he kicks off his shoes, then takes off the pants and his erect prick bobbles out from its constriction. Now that he's completely exposed to his wife, Rumple steps into the empty tub and awaits her next order.

"Sit."

He sits down on his knees like an obedient puppy, gazing up at her with his dark chocolate eyes.

Belle steps to the sink, taking off her shirt and bra, then slips into a pair of glittery gold, five inch pumps, which sparkle in the candle light. The fringe that hangs from the ankle straps are like delicate golden chains. She left the heels waiting in the room for her and another pair in the bedroom. She was ready for anything and had it all planned out perfectly. Belle turns to him, wearing only her power shoes, and lets her hair down from it's messy bun.

Rumple's cock stands rigid with arousal, as he gazes up at Belle from the kneeling position in the tub. The way she stands before him showing nothing but pure confidences is the most glorious site he's ever seen.

She steps into the tub, kneeling down to his level and kisses her husband intensely, taking his thick member into her hand. Belle strokes his cock, adding a bit a pressure to the tip and breaks off her fiery kiss. She wipes the beads of pre-come from the tip of his shaft and licks her finger, then leans back into him. "Are you ready, Rumple?" she whispers upon his lips and his body trembles.

"Yes, dearie," he speaks breathy. He's never wanted her more in his life.

She stands above him and her hand glides between her thighs, massaging her fingers over her hardening pink bud.

Rumple licks his lips, admiring his wife pleasuring herself, holding back the impulse to touch her. He knows that he can't.

"Ahh..." Her body quivers and she squeezes her breast with her free hand, rolling her nipple between her fingers. She removes her hand from her folds and forces her fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm," he hums, clawing into his thighs, desperately holding back the urge to touch. He needs to touch something, her or himself.

"You must be really ready."

"Yes, dearie." He scratches at his legs, but he doesn't break the skin. "Can I touch you, dearie?"

"No."

"Can I touch myself?"

She bites her bottom lip, before answering. "Yes," she replies, allowing him to have relief.

After getting her permission, Rumple instantly takes his dick and strokes himself from hilt to tip. "Ahh..." he moans and his head falls back, but he doesn't take his eyes off of her. Rumple licks his lips again, as he watches Belle lift her leg and rests her high heel clad foot on the rim of the tub. He's completely mesmerized by the way she slides her hands down her body directly to her folds.

Belle parts the lips of her pussy and his heart thumps with anticipation, as his hand rapidly strokes his cock.

He's waited patiently for this moment.  

Belle has been holding herself this entire time, she wants Rumple to have a nice long shower. She finally let's herself go on him and her body lightly trimmers. She didn't envision to experience such nirvana.  

Rumple feels the jet of her hot golden liquid splash over his body.

He's never felt so owned.

"Ooh fuck!" he groans and leans forward, taking a drink from her stream.

She's salty, but sweet.

He didn't expect to enjoy the taste so much. Rumple wets his silvery hair in her shower of gold, as his balls tighten between his legs and his body jolts. Rumple comes hard and strong on himself, finishing a lot earlier than he'd like. He tried to hold back, but he couldn't. Finally feeling the warmth of her golden liquid upon his flesh was all too much for him.

As everything she has trickles down his skin, Belle stands proudly watching her husband quiver and coming on himself. She thinks the entire scene is beautiful and she's never felt so amazing in her life.

When her steady flow stops, Rumple hoods his eyes up to his wife and sees a caring grin gazing down upon him. "Thank you, dearie," he whimpers, as his body pulses with orgasm.  

With her leg still resting on the brim of the tub, she places her hand on his wet cheek. "We're not finished yet." She gives him a crooked grin.

His eyes fall away from her face, down to her folds.

"Don't just stare at it, eat it." Her voice is thick with desire.

Still under the command of her every whim, Rumple buries his face in her juicy, salty, cunt.  

"Ahh!" She grips the back of his soaked hair with one hand and holds on to the wall, keeping her balance with the other.

Rumple licks up the essence from between her legs, daring not to waste a single drop. He eats her pussy like his life depended on it, savoring the mix of her old flavor with the new. He relishes the smacking sound she makes, as he digs himself deeper into her. It's all like music to his ears.

"Mmm." Her body stiffens and the leg on the edge of the tub uncontrollably quivers. "Stop," she breaths. "Stop!"

"Yes, dearie." He scoots away from her.

Belle is so aroused and sensitive that she isn't sure she could keep her balance standing in a wet tub on one leg. She sits on the wet floor of the tub, laying her back on the it's wall. She spreads her legs resting them up on the rim of the tub, then looks at Rumple with passion and hunger in her eyes. She need him now. "Fuck me, sweetie."

"Yes, dearie." He crawls up to her, resting his hips between her legs and grips the edge of the tub behind her, kissing her neck.

Belle sucks the flesh of his neck as well, tasting the beads of liquid on him for the first time. She isn't quite sure if she likes the taste or not, but right now she doesn't care. She rubs her hands down his slick back, gently scraping her nails across his skin, then she takes hold of his ass, giving him a proper squeeze.

Rumple grunts, tightening his cheeks to her grip and his right hand falls down to her breast, caressing and lightly squeezing. Rumple slowly moves his hand down between their bodies and takes his cock, pushing himself inside her deep with one quick stroke.

"Ah!" she cries.

Rumple fucks his wife, plunging in and out of her with deep powerful thrusts, keeping both hands planted on the rim of the tub, using it as leverage.

"Ooh gods, Rumple!" she moans, as her glittery gold shoes flop in the air every time he rams inside her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she pants.

Rumple rides her with everything he's got. The combination of power, submission and water play, has brought out the animal in him. And he fucks her faster. His dick slips out from all the friction and he doesn't waste time getting it back inside.

Belle puts both hands on his face and draws him into her. She slips her tongue into his mouth and scales it across the bottom row of his uneven teeth, enjoying the taste of his breath. Belle rest her forehead on his and they gaze into each other's eyes, feeling a connection they've never felt before. "Ah... Ah..." Her head falls back and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. It isn't gonna take much more to make her come.

Rumple is ready to burst for the second time, but he needs her to come first. He can't come early like he did before, he has to hold it back. Rumple closes his eyes, trying to keeping a steady rhythm and hoping that she's close.

And she is.

Belle shudders and she breathes heavily, as one of the most unbelievable orgasm ignites across her body. "Ooh, Rumple," her voice rattles. She shivers and trimmers uncontrollably, as she comes on her husband's cock.

Not long after Belle's body spasms, Rumple comes inside his dearly loved wife, filling her up with a heavy load. "F-fuck!" His body stiffened, as his hips buck, emptying all that he has. Rumple collapse on top of her, burying his face in her neck, with his prick twitching inside her throbbing, leaking, pussy.

They lay in the tub of their candle lit bathroom, wrecking of urine and aroma rough sex. With electrifying orgasm jolting through their bodies, they desperately try to catch their breaths.

Belle unwraps her legs from around him and they fall limply to the bottom on the tub. The back of her heels make a loud thud as they hit the porcelain floor.

They both lay motionless for nearly five minutes.

Rumple gains his strength first and pulls his softening dick out of Belle's drenched cunt. He sits up on his knees and beams at her. They both look like sloppy wet messes, but he still thinks she's the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. "I love you, Belle," he whispers.

A small grins lights upon her face and she licks her lips, closing her eyes. "I love you too." She takes his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Do you feel like you belong to be know?"

"Yes, dearie."

"You don't have to call me dearie anymore."

"I know that, sweetheart."

She kisses his hand. "We have one more thing... It's your turn to do me."

"What? I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, sweetie. We need to claim each other. I don't want complete control over you anymore. We have to be equal."

Rumple nods to agree. He thinks she's absolutely right. "Okay, my love." He takes hold of his cock and gazes into her eyes. 

She has undying trust in him. 

He holds his head back, trying to make himself go and feels a light flow approaching. He hesitates for a moment, looking back at her.. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rumple."

He releases a short stream of hot golden liquid on her belly and it drips down between her legs. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes." She rubs his liquid over her belly and her face shimmers with radiance.

Now she feels like his.

"Thank you, sweetie." The intense afterglow feeling she learned about is real and she's experiencing it at this moment.

Rumple lays beside her in the tub, wrapping his arms around her. "Would you do this again?"

"Definitely." She kisses him tentatively on the lips.

"So would I."

They hold each other for a moment, then Belle feels her eyes growing heavy.

"Let's go to bed."

"Alright, sweetheart." He gently blows his breath upon her brow and all the candles in the bathroom die out.

Before Belle knew it, they were both laying in their bed, clean. She's now wearing one of her favorite silk nightgowns and Rumple is in his pajamas.

Belle cuddles into bed with her husband in her arms, feeling more relaxed than she's ever have after sex. "Goodnight, Rumple." She kisses the crown of his head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He closes his eyes and it doesn't take long before they're both fast asleep.


End file.
